


Chance Meetings

by greeniethewritermouse



Series: Chance Meetings [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Excessive Swearing, First Meetings, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniethewritermouse/pseuds/greeniethewritermouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi hits a shitty brat with his car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin

Levi has good reflexes but they’re not good enough to stop him from hitting the kid that careens into the road at breakneck speed.  The kid’s reflexes aren’t that bad either, he rolls off the hood of his car like a professional stunt double and screams, “Watch it! Asshole!” over his shoulder but doesn’t pause in his mad dash.

This all happens in the span of about twenty seconds and Levi barely has time to get out of his car before the kid is long gone.

There’s a beat-up looking wallet on the ground near his fender and Levi picks it up. There’s a dollar sixty, a bank card, a coupon for ice-cream and a student ID for Trost U inside.

The kid’s not bad looking if his crappy mug-shot is anything to go by, brown hair in a permanent state of bed-head and eyes that were vivid enough they stood out even in the pixelated thumbnail of a picture printed on the plastic. And oh ho, the brat was legal.

Levi tosses the wallet into his passenger seat. He’ll take a long lunch and return it to the brat then.

 

* * *

 

Eren was cursing all the gods who cared to listen. Today had not been his day. He'd overslept his alarm, got hit by some dumbass in a fancy car, was late to his first class of the day and got called out for it, and lost a bet with Jean. Now it was finally lunch and he was about to break out the heavy duty mood lifting equipment, a coupon for his favourite ice-cream place, only to find that he’d lost his wallet. With his luck it had been lying in the street somewhere all morning and had been torn apart by passing cars or something.

When his phone started vibrating he almost considered not answering it, but eventually relented and pounded on the accept call button.

“Jaegar,” he grumbled.

“You the shitty brat who hit my car this morning?”

The voice was like crushed velvet, rich and just shy of being truly smooth. It was a very sexy voice. Eren could fully admit that he was so enamored of the voice it took a second for the question to register. The owner of the voice must’ve been the fancy-car-jerkoff from that morning. He didn’t sound pissed but there was an edge of warning in his voice.

“Who’s asking? How the hell did you even find me?”

“Name’s Levi. I’m at your faculty office, the secretary gave me your number. I’ve got your shitty wallet.”

And that was it. Sexy-voiced-douchebag-with-a-fancy-car just hung up.

“Eren are you coming to lunch?” asked Armin, taking in his murderous expression a tad warily.

“No, I’ve got to meet up with that dumbass I told you about earlier, apparently he has my wallet,” Eren growled, shoving a textbook into his bag with more violence than was entirely necessary.

“Do you want me to come with you?” asked Armin.

“Nah, I can handle it, the asswipe’s probably a priss, judging from his car. Go eat with Jean and Marco or someone. I’ll see you in geography.”

“If you’re sure,” shrugged Armin, “Just remember if Mikasa hears about you fighting she’ll take it out of your hide.”

“I’m not gonna fight the bastard,” grumbled Eren.

Armin looked a bit skeptical at that assertion but wisely didn’t say anything, choosing instead to wave a goodbye and join Connie on his way out of the lecture hall.

The faculty office was on the other side of campus and Eren wanted to get the whole thing over with so he set off at a jog.

* * *

 

“Oi, brat, do you ever walk anywhere?”

“Not if I can help it,” Eren shot back without thinking.

The owner of the sexy voice was actually pretty damn sexy all over. He was short, clean-shaven and fine featured, but deep-set and faintly cruel grey eyes underlined with at least two days’ accumulation of dark-circles gave him a mature and dangerous air. He was leaning against the edge of the ornamental fountain and he had Eren’s wallet in hand.

“Sorry about this morning. I was in a rush. Thanks for bringing this back for me.”

A smirk twisted his mouth up at the corner and it transformed his expression from ‘no fucks to give’ to ‘hotter than smug hell’.

“Who said I’d just give it back?”

“Why the fuck would you call me out here if you weren’t going to give it back? I don’t have any money to extort you know, I’m a fucking college student.”

“Relax brat, I don’t want your life’s savings,” snorted the man, Levi, Eren’s brain supplied, “I will however take your number.”

“You’re picking me up?” laughed Eren, a familiar rush of pleased heat rushing through him.

“That’s right.”

“But you already got my number from the secretary.”

“Maybe I want it from you.”

Eren considered him, he seemed pretty confident that Eren would say yes but Eren was also pretty sure he’d let it lie if Eren told him where he could shove it.

“How do you feel about a quickie in the Titan House bathrooms instead?”

“That’s fucking unsanitary. If you want to fuck my car’s parked in the visitor’s lot.”

“Great, lead the way.”

 

 


End file.
